Guilt and grief
by sassyfriend
Summary: The fellowship is devastated by Gandalf's death and it seems as if Aragorn is getting ill. No slash whatsoever!


Frodo nearly bolted out of Boromir's arms as the son of Gondor struggled to hold onto the screaming Hobbit. The young Man gently lowered the little one to the ground as the stepped into the sunshine and Frodo shakily walked away from him. The three other Hobbits and Legolas came out next, followed by a cursing Gimli, and Aragorn came out last.

"Get them up." Aragorn commanded, trying to hide the fact he was struggling with his emotions.

Legolas went to do as his long-time friend had told them to do, but Boromir protested. Then, suddenly locking eyes with the ranger, he saw a deep pain in the blue orbs.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach Lothlórien! Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up...On your feet Sam." Legolas lifted Pippin carefully from the ground as Boromir helped Merry up.

"Will Pip' be alright?" Sam asked as he walked up to them. Boromir was about to answer when they heard Aragorn calling for Frodo. The Elf's keen eyes could see how pale the Hobbit was. When Frodo was in front of Aragorn, the ranger took his pack off and opened it and, as he kneeled down, he placed a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

"I think I have something that will help, my friend." Frodo slowly nodded and sat down as Aragorn took out some herbs, a canteen and a cup. The ranger poured water into the cup, crushed the herbs and mixed it together. "Here."

The Hobbit didn't take the cup when Aragorn handed it to him. "Frodo?" The Hobbit's eyes swam as he looked up at the Man.

"I'm so sorry...Strider."

Aragorn put the cup down and pulled the little one close. "It is going to be alright..."

Tears dripped down the Hobbit's cheeks. " St..ri...der!" Sobs burst from Frodo and he crumbled onto the ranger's chest.

Aragorn tightened his hold, feeling very protective of his small friend. "Estel, the Orcs," Legolas warned as the others came to their side.

"I know, mellon nín. I hav"There, that should help a little."

Frodo sighed, wiped his cheeks and stood up. "Thank you, Strider."

Aragorn looked grimly at him as he also stood up. "Let someone know if you start feeling strange." Aragorn bent down and replaced the contents into his pack and placed the bag onto his back once again. Legolas smiled weakly at the ranger.

That night, they reached Lothlórien and, to their surprise, a tent was already set up for them. Aragorn was grateful since he was tired and feeling very emotional. "I am going to have a look around," he said and he strode away. Boromir gave his comrades a worried glance. Legolas went up to him.

"Does he do that often?" Legolas nodded.

"He just needs time to think." Boromir nodded in understanding. The Hobbits and Gimli had fallen asleep almost at once and neither was really surprised.

"It has been a tough day," Legolas whispered, glancing over at the sleeping friends. Boromir glanced up at the night sky; the blackness was filled with twinkling stars, the brightest he'd seen in a very long time.

"Legolas, I know this may seem very strange coming from a person like me but...does it seem as though...Gandalf is watching us tonight?"

Legolas was shocked by the question but even more shocked at the wetness he felt on his face. The son of Gondor squeezed his shoulder softly. "It is...just..." Legolas started to say but couldn't continue.

"We all miss him..." Boromir whispered. "I know Aragorn does too."

Legolas nodded. "I need to...go...find him."

Aragorn was sitting on a grassy knoll when the Elf found him. Legolas didn't say a thing. He just sat beside the ranger. Legolas saw the older Man wipe at his cheeks with trembling hands.

"Estel..." Aragorn turned to face his comrade and the Elf could see that the Man's face and eyes were red from trying to hold back his tears for so long.

Legolas gently put his arms around the Man and Aragorn crumbled onto the Elf's shoulder. The Man and Elf wept together for a long time, knowing that each of them hurt about the same thing and they wouldn't be judge by each other for showing it. "Oh, Legolas, I am...so sorry..."

Legolas rubbed the Man's back. "It is no...one's fault, Estel."

Aragorn couldn't stop the sobs. He couldn't ever remember crying this hard for a very long time. "We relied on Gan – Gandalf for so...long!" Legolas rubbed the man's back.

"I know..." Silence, save for their sobs, filled the night. "He will...always be with us." Legolas spoke up after a time. Aragorn sniffled and nodded.

"T - they all...need us," the ranger whispered. They both slowly got up and walked back to the tent. Boromir meet them outside.

"They are asleep," he said and the son of Gondor hugged each of them in turn.

"You both need rest. I will take the watch."

Aragorn shook his head. "There is no need to place watches, Boromir, we will be safe."

They went into the tent and Aragorn lay on his blanket as Boromir covered him up with an extra one that the ranger soon realized was Gandalf's. Aragorn meet his friend's eyes.

"How did you get Gan -" The ranger grew silent as the younger Man placed his hand onto his companion's.

"Gandalf gave the Hobbits his blanket in Moria." Aragorn tried to turn his face quickly so Boromir wouldn't see the tears that threatened to flood his cheeks once again. "Aragorn, you don't Aragorn closed his eyes as the tears dripped down his face. Boromir gently trailed his fingers through the older Man's hair as he quietly cried with the ranger.

"I remember...Gan - Gandalf coming to...visit Gon…Gondor and...he would...always have time for...us," Boromir whispered. "I bet...he was...like that to all...the rest here too."

Aragorn gave a slight nod of agreement.

Suddenly, Aragorn stopped talking and Boromir looked down at the ranger. The poor Man had worn himself out and was asleep, the tears he had shed making his face puffy and damp. Boromir felt too tired to get up so he cuddled against the older Man, closing his eyes and the new, safe feeling he had made him also fall asleep.

Boromir awoke as the sun rose into the sky and realized, with surprise, that Aragorn had not yet awoke. He gently pressed his fingers to the ranger's wrist and felt a pulse, but it was very fast and, to his complete surprise, Aragorn's other hand came over and wrapped around the son of Gondor's hand. Boromir was baffled to say the least and he heard sounds of stirring around the camp.

Gimli came up and touched his shoulder gently. "Is everything alright with him?"

Boromir shook his head mutely for a moment. "I've never seen him act this way before!" Boromir grew silent, remembering back to all the times Aragorn had been with them. Not once had he faltered or led them astray. He even fought viscously when they had been in all the many battles the Fellowship had faced and had even heard tales of the older Man's bravery as they had sat around campfires at night eating, drinking sweet drinks, and chatting until the early morning.

Boromir had even laughed when Aragorn, usually serious, had joined in the tickle fights. The younger Man and the Hobbits had as well, as well with all the made up games the Hobbits had shared with them. Aragorn found the game of tic to be a hoot and enjoyed goading Boromir on during it. By the time they were done, they would both be laughing. unable to stop tears of mirth from coming.

The son of Gondor smiled sadly as he watched the brows of the ranger moving up and down. Shaking his head, Boromir gently swiped away the ranger's hair from his eyes. "You, my friend, need a hair cut." Suddenly he laughed softly. "You always hated having hair cuts, even when Gandalf would do them for you. You always made a big fuss!" Boromir hadn't noticed the others had come up until they sat around the two comrades.

"I seem to know that he also hates washing his hair," Legolas said softly as he fussed with Aragorn's blanket, tucking it more around his friend. "I am not sure why, as he goes swimming like a fish. He has always been that way though, even when he was a child."

Boromir shook his head in amusement. "I bet he'd love it if he knew we told stories about him as he sleeps."

It was a surprise for the son of Gondor that they all had stories of the ranger.

"I wonder if he took herbs to help himself rest," Frodo said, and then he made a face.

"He did that to us on more than one occasion," Merry added knowingly.

"I hope he wakes soon," Boromir said, and the others could hear the loneliness in his voice for his friend.


End file.
